Nightmare
by Port-of-Seas
Summary: Inside, Robin still suffers from his abuse at the hands of Slade. As his mind, health, and spirit go tumbling downhill, can the others save him from his mind? Direct sequel to Haunted episode. COMPLETE!
1. Still Haunted

**Nightmare **

PortofSeas, a.k.a. Shigure-Sensei or Talon.

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Teen Titans, would I really be wasting my time writing fanfics when I could be making millions off the original comic books? sighif only I could.

Nighmare is just something I came up with after watching Haunted, and was too bored with to give up. It's pretty old, but it could fit in a lot of places. A friend of mine typed it up and is now forcing me to post it. Based on the newer Cartoon Network version.

Chapter One: Still Haunted 

The city slept with the peaceful stillness of that which enveloped it. Sleep. Rest. No fires, no robberies or break-ins. Just the night air and the stars. Nothing showed wrong in the monitors. Robin's eyes narrowed behind the black strip he wore as a mask. Now that he thought of it, he really didn't need the mask. He didn't exactly _need_ to keep who he was a secret. Every villain knew who the Titans were, what their powers were, and the fact that they all lived in the tower. It wasn't like a giant building shaped like a T on an island in the middle of the harbor was hard to miss.

But the mask stayed anyway. It helped to tie him to his past, and likewise hide him from it. And nothing seemed to have a problem with it as long as he was sitting here in the tower, watching for danger. Yet, despite the quiet tranquility that seemed to blanket the city, he felt a certain level of unease. Like there was something there he couldn't see.

"_**My dear Robin, you'll never learn, will you?"**_

That voice! Robin spun the chair around, his heart skipping out of control. It couldn't be…The room was completely empty. He narrowed his eyes again. If something had been there, it wasn't there anymore.

Something stirred in the corner of his eye. He jumped. Again, the room was empty and silent. But he knew something was wrong. Usually he could hear Beast Boy mumbling in his sleep, or the soft whir of Cyborg's charger. There was the slightest tap on his shoulder.

"_**Over here, Robin."**_

Robin spun around, coming face to face with Slade right before the villain drew back his arm and connected his fist to Robin's nose in one swift motion.

Robin jolted awake, his heart beating madly, pounding against his ribcage like a drum. His face was covered with a thin layer of cold sweat, and his breath was hitched like he had just run a marathon. Turning his head quickly from side to side, he sat up, taking in his surroundings. The monitors bore still scenes of the city they guarded, disturbed only by the occasional wind blown paper bag rolling along the ground. Likewise, the tower was just as quiet.

He sighed and folded his arms over the desk, resting his head on them and forcing himself to calm down.

_It was just a dream. _He told himself._ It wasn't real._

The futuristic sliding door that led in and out of the control room opened with a hiss. He only flinched slightly at the noise. Heavy footsteps thudded metallically along the floor. That meant Cyborg.

"Robin, you all right?"

Robin sat up and nodded. Cyborg moved over next to the chair and regarded him carefully.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Just a nightmare was all."

"Hey man, I _told_ you not to try that glorfnog-shnog…gorblog…whatever that stuff was Starfire made."

"It wasn't that." The room was quiet for a few seconds, comforted only by the sound of the clock in the corner.

"It was Slade again, wasn't it?" Cyborg sighed. Reluctantly, Robin nodded. "Man, you gotta stop these late night watch bird sessions and sleep in your own bed. It's there for a reason. He _isn't_ coming back."

"I can't," Robin said, leaning back to stretch out his back. "I've just been tense lately. Sometimes, it just happens like that."

"Yeah, well, I don't care how it happens, just go get some sleep. All right? The city isn't gonna blow up if you take a little break."

Robin grinned.

"I guess not. It's just felt that way for the past couple of days."

"Well, you better start feeling a pillow under your head or you'll have to answer to me."

"Okay. Ten minutes. Night Cyborg."

"Awright. Night Robin."

Robin watched the half-robot as he left through the sliding door before turning back to the monitors.

"No! No! Go away! _Go away!" _he cried, sitting bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily. His legs were entangled in his bed sheets, but he was too shaky and tired to free them. This was ridiculous. He shouldn't have been letting it get to him. Slade was gone, dead. But he wasn't gone from Robin's mind.

He caught his breath and looked around his dark room. Though he couldn't see his walls, he knew they were no longer plastered with printouts and newspaper clippings about Slade, set up for the chance he might find a lead, some clue as to who this man was and how to stop him. But after the Terra incident, he'd taken them down, as his fervent obsession diminished. Even without his face watching from every wall, he was still there.

_In the deepest darkest corners of my mind,_ he thought bitterly.

Would he ever be rid of Slade before he lost his mind to him?

And so ends Chapter 1. R&R please.


	2. The Result of Nightmares

Nightmare 

PortofSeas, a.k.a. Shigure-Sensei or Talon.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans any more today than I did yesterday. If I did, there would be a lot more torture episodes (of fluff episodes) on tv right now.

By the Way, sorry about the poor format on the last chapter. A friend of mine alerted me to the fact that you had to read the Robin/Cyborg conversation twice. Gomen, I'm still new at the concept of actually editing.

Special thanks to A Titan Fan for reading this and reviewing at, like, midnight last night. Just reading that review totally brightened my Independence day! Well, please enjoy the latest installment of Nightmare!

Chapter 2: The result of Nightmares

"Azarath metrion zinthos. Azarath metrion zinthos…"

Raven hovered above her bed in complete tranquility. Her bed, her door, her closet, her whole room had been enveloped by the deep atmosphere of her meditation. Behind her, a tiny comet roared past, its tail blazing before passing out of sight again. She was solitary and alone, peaceful.

Up until the alarm rang through the tower, shocking her out of her trance. It was something like an alarm clock at five in the morning, but she was used to it by now. Just a few feet away, Starfire was also at attention. They often spent time meditating together like this, rather than video gaming like the boys.

"Trouble!" The Tamaranian said enthusiastically. Raven rolled her eyes.

"No duh."

They abandoned her room and quite literally flew down the halls. When they reached the living room, Beast Boy and Cyborg were already there waiting. This was no surprise, as this was practically where they slept, given the free time. The alarm had finally died out by now.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked. "Is he not usually the first one ready in case of danger?"

"He never got out of bed," Cyborg replied. "Man, I'm worried about him. He's been up late on watch again lately; I caught him last night. Nightmares, too."

"I did hear him talking very loudly in his sleep last night," Starfire added. "His yells woke me up."

"I didn't hear anything," Beast Boy said, scratching behind one of his pointed green ears.

"With your snoring, I'm not surprised," Raven voiced. Beast Boy's face took on a peeved sort of expression, which didn't faze her in the least.

Robin stumbled in at that moment, dispelling any conflict Beast Boy might have ensued.

"Sorry I'm late," he announced. "I guess I slept in a bit."

"Dude, it's ten-thirty. That's more than a little late for you." Beast Boy pointed out.

"I hate to interrupt, but there's a robbery in a jewelry store downtown!" Cyborg cut in. "Isn't it kinda out job to stop them! C'mon guys!"

"Cyborg is right. We must go!" Starfire insisted. They all began to rush out the door, but Raven caught Robin's arm.

"We'll catch up," she called, not taking her eyes off him.

"What is it, Raven?" he asked in confusion.

"That's what I should be asking you," she said, looking him over in concern. Despite the unusually pale tone of his skin, his cheeks were flushed bright red. She pressed her hand against his forehead, and then quickly drew back in alarm. "Robin, you're burning up."

"Its fine," Robin assured her. "It just happens now and then."

"I think you should stay here, Robin."

"Don't worry about me. Trust me, I'll be okay."

Reluctantly, she released him and he jogged out the door to catch up with the others, who hadn't yet noticed the slow deliberate way he was moving, trying not to trip over his own feet. Well, if he wants to kill himself, that was his problem. She could only watch. Why were all boys, white, green, and mechanized all so stubborn? Maybe he'd listen to Starfire if it came to it.

"Titans, Go!" Cyborg cried. Beast Boy and Starfire charged into the jewelry store. Jinx glanced up from the two necklaces she had been examining. Dropping them, she jumped up into the air and flung several curses at them. Starfire mirrored her, neutralizing the attack with her own beam. Jinx flipped around again, casting more curses. But before she could overwhelm the Tamaranian, Beast Boy, as an elk, caught her in midair with his horns, flinging her head over heals into Cyborg. This, however, didn't appear to disturb her.

"Hey Cyborg," she said sweetly.

"Dude, get off me!" he yelled, kicking her off and crawling back to his feet. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet, grinning.

"Hey Jinx!" a new voice called. "Didn't that school of yours ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Huh?"

Robin burst in, delivering a harsh kick, knocking the villain to the ground. Before Jinx could scramble to her feet, her arms were bound to her body by a tight bond of blackness. She didn't seem displeased, however, when Cyborg helped the police to lead her into the back of their car.

"If you don't mind my saying, that was awfully easy," he commented. Jinx grinned.

"Project's on how to escape once captured," she replied cockily. "You'll be seeing a lot more of me soon enough."

"Please no!" he shook his hands and head as the door shut and the car drove off. He headed back toward the others, who had already moved out onto the sidewalk.

"I'm really getting sick of them," Raven said dully.

"At least members of the Hive no longer surprise us, yes?" Starfire suggested.

"I dunno. It was a good thing ya'll showed up when you did. Where were you anyway, Robin?" There was no answer. "Robin?"

Robin's ears were ringing. He was bent over, leaning against the building with one hand. As black spots danced before his eyes, his breath grew heavy and labored, and sweat dripped freely from his brow, even though the day was not particularly hot. Then, without warning, he slid off the wall, tumbling toward the ground.

"Robin!"

Quickly, Raven materialized a pillow of her power, in which he landed with a thump. Starfire rushed to his side, shaking him gently.

"Robin, please, wake up!" When he didn't respond, she turned back to the others. "Why is he not waking?"

"He's sick," Raven said bluntly. "I knew I shouldn't have let him come." Cyborg came up and knelt down at Robin's side, taking readings.

"His temperature's a hundred and three," he announced, pushing down the monitor attached to his arm. "And I'm betting it didn't just pop up today."

"Dude, that's so like him to _not _tell us when something's wrong," Beast Boy insisted.

"Well, he wouldn't," Cyborg went on. "He probably didn't think much of simple nightmares. He should have, though. If you ask me, I'd say he's literally worried himself sick."

"Can you even do that?" Beast Boy asked in alarm.

"Lack of sleep and appetite will," Raven answered.

"Please, friends, Robin will be okay, will he not?" Starfire questioned.

"He'll be fine," Cyborg answered her. "He just needs rest."

"I told him he shouldn't have eaten Starfire's goop!" Beast Boy insisted.

"But, that cannot be it. Last night's food was a traditional Tamaranian dish served to improve health and ward off sickness," Starfire reprimanded.

"Did it?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire didn't answer. "No. So I say he should've eaten the pizza instead.

"It doesn't matter what he ate last night," Raven cut in. "He's sick now and that's all that matters."

"Well Raven, would you mind giving us a lift?" Cyborg asked.

Raven stretched out her arms, and the titans stood still, comfortably allowing her power to envelop as they rushed back to the tower.

Another chapter down. So tell me what you think. R&R please.


	3. The Trials of Food

Nightmare 

PortofSeas, a.k.a. Shigure-Sensei or Talon.

Disclaimer: Titans still, as of yet, do not belong to me…. Still don't now either.

Just to clear up any misconceptions, Nightmare is an unofficial sequel to Haunted.

And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It really brightened my Independence Day to see that so many people are enjoying this story I kinda wasn't supposed to be writing during Geography. I think this chapter is a little longer than the others, but I figured the events went well together. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Trials of Food

"_**You'll never escape me, Robin. Every breath, every step, every thought is driven by me, my presence."**_

"No!" Robin cried. "You're not really here! You're just a hallucination, and I can prove it!"

He made a mad dash for the light switch on the other side of the factory. Slade, however, could not be evaded so easily. Robin felt a heavy foot kick his legs out from underneath him. He let out a little cry as he fell to the ground. Barely, he managed to roll to one side, dodging the massive fist aimed at his head. The concrete floor cracked as it was hit, sending dust clouds into the air. But his meager dodge wasn't enough as Slade's boot collided with his rib. He gasped and curled up in pain.

**_"Come now, Robin. What good is a defensive maneuver if it leaves you wide open for another attack? My dear boy, I thought I taught you better than that."_**

"You didn't teach me anything!" Robin spat, scrambling back to his feet, rushing away, clutching his side. Damn, it hurt… One kick shouldn't have hurt him this much.

**_"Have you forgotten? I've gotten stronger, Robin. You couldn't even defeat me before." _**

This time, the fist hit Robin square across the jaw, sending him tumbling into the floor. The cold, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He coughed, and saw that blood splatter on the ground.

**_"Now you couldn't even defeat me in your dreams!"_**

This couldn't be happening. How could he let himself be defeated so easily?

Slade kicked him again in the ribs, sending him sprawling on the floor, gasping for air and struggling to stand up, get to the light switch. Another kick in the stomach nearly finished him, but to his great relief, Slade drew back.

**_"Is this your best, Robin? Have you really gotten this weak?"_**

"You're not here, you're lying!"

**_"You're pathetic. I don't recall why I ever wasted my time you."_**

"I don't believe you. You're just a hallucination!"

**_"You can't lead yourself. How do you honestly expect to lead your friends? The only path you can show them is the path to destruction!"_**

"Shut up!" Robin shouted, struggling to his feet and swinging clumsily. He felt so slow and sluggish.

Slade chuckled and dodged, kicking out again. Robin barely managed to parry the blow, fueled only by adrenaline and hatred. He wanted to stop Slade. No, he wanted to hurt him, as much as he could. For a short time, they fought as evenly as they had before, despite Robin's injuries. But a sudden strike to his lower jaw reminded him. He couldn't defeat Slade like this. He had to reach the switch.

Decisively, he backed into a tall stack of crates, sending them toppling down on the villain. That would buy him some time. As quickly as he could, now that the pain of his wounds had returned, he ran toward the switch. It was within his grasp now…

**_"You can't escape me so easily."_**

His fingers closed around it, and with a wave of relief,he flipped it upward. Dozens of bright lights around the factory flickered on and he sighed. Finally…

**_"Foolish boy."_**

_What?_ Robin's head shot up to see Slade, his mask shining in the light, drawing back his fist like so many times before.

**_"You will never be rid of me."_**

Beads of sweat gathered on his brow, sliding down his face. Robin shuddered, twisting and turning under his covers, mumbling indiscernible things under his breath.

Starfire gently dabbed his brow with a wet rag, hoping to cool his burning body. He flinched away from her touch.

"Oh Robin," she cooed sadly, still leaning over him. His breathing had grown labored, and all the color that drained from his face seemed to seep into his flushed cheeks.

"N-no...," he growled. "This can't… not real."

"Robin, it is me, Starfire!"

"No, go away. Slade!" His voice grew louder, and soon he was flailing his arms about, trying to hit an invisible foe.

Starfire was at a loss. She had never seen someone so perturbed in their sleep. Sleep was supposed to be restful…

"Robin," she said in a soft worry. "Please, you are in no danger here." She snaked her hand in behind his feebly swinging arms, placing it on his warm head.

This seemed to calm him some. He let his arms fall back onto the bed, as his heavy breathing relaxed some. Starfire smiled.

"It is better now," she said, running her fingers across his sweaty brow. The tension seemed to lift from his face.

"Star?" he mumbled.

"You are awake!" she exclaimed. "Wondrous."

Robin sat up, holding his head with one hand.

"What happened?" he wondered out loud.

"You fainted once we left the store, and we brought you back home. I was most worried!"

Robin's face grew sullen, and dark flames seemed to dance around his head.

"I did not faint, I…I passed out," he insisted.

"Does that not mean the same thing as fainting?"

"It doesn't…that is…it does, I mean…," he felt heat creeping up to his ears. Starfire laughed and placed her hands over one of his.

"However it is you say it, you are here now, and I am glad you are awake."

Robin covered her hands with his free hand.

"Star…," he faltered. Her pretty green eyes gazed expectantly at him.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Uh…um, thanks, for worrying and all."

"You are most welcome," Starfire replied, smiling pleasantly. But, soon it faded a little. "Robin, why did you not tell us you were not feeling well?"

Robin let his hands drop and shrugged.

"I didn't think much of it, I guess. I've just been having trouble sleeping."

"You are having nightmares," Starfire confirmed, "just now. And Cyborg said he saw you last night, too. They are about Slade, yes?"

"How could you guess?" Robin asked gruffly.

"You said his name in your sleep. It was a nightmare about him, was it not?"

"Yeah," Robin sighed. "I can't get him out of my head."

"He was defeated before," Starfire reminded him. "You can defeat him again."

"I hope so."

The room was quiet for a few moments. Starfire could tell Robin was brooding. No good ever came from him brooding.

"I shall go prepare you a meal, to keep up your strength and return you to health!" she announced, dashing out before Robin could protest. Some color returned to his face, a sickly sort of green.

Shortly after the Tamaranian had departed, the rest of the Titans came in. Robin half-wished he could have been left alone. A dull headache was beginning to throb just behind his temples.

"Hey man, you feeling better?" Cyborg asked. Robin fixed him with a hard stare.

"What do you think?" he reprimanded.

"Dumb question," Cyborg corrected himself. "At least you seem to be in a reasonable state of mind now."

"Lemme check!" Best Boy offered. The next thing they knew, he was poking Robin, examining the inside of his ear, and pelting a series of horror movie questions.

"Were you ever in a position where you could be replaced by a zombie robot?"

"Have you ever been to the 27th dimension?"

"How many fingers do I have?"

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Robin asked glumly, "Because it's stupid."

Beast Boy froze mid-poke.

"That's Robin!" he declared, "a little grumpy, but definitely Robin."

Robin looked as though he was ready to bite Beast Boy's head off.

"Where was Starfire off to?" Raven asked.

"To get some food," Robin replied glumly.

"Oh," Cyborg said. "In that case, I think I'll go make you some chicken noodle." He turned to walk out the door. Beast Boy followed him out.

"Dude, two words! To-fu!"

Raven shook her head and turned back to Robin.

"Get some rest," she instructed before following the others out the room.

Robin groaned and threw himself back against the pillow. Rest was the last thing he wanted now.

Some time later, Robin awoke from a light sleep, unaware that he had drifted off at all. His only clue as to what he might have dreamed was a slight case of shakiness. The headache, which had been dull before, had grown to a hammer banging around in his head. The light was still on, and the glare wasn't doing much for him either.

"Greetings Robin!" Starfire said cheerfully. "I come bearing Gorblesh!"

"Gor…blesh?"

"Yes! I believe you will like it very much!"

She placed the tray on his knees and smiled. Robin stared down blankly. It looked like…he didn't know what it looked like, but he could have sworn it moved. He poked it with his fork. It shuddered and some of the purple chunks floating inside the gelatinous membrane shifted around. Did he detect the most infinitesimal amount of individual movement?

Before he forced himself to stomach the gorblesh, the door opened, and Beast Boy and Cyborg stepped in, Cyborg bearing a tray of much more appetizing food.

"Uh, Robin? What is that?" Cyborg asked.

"It is Gorblesh!" Starfire answered. "Would you like some?"

"N-no, I'm good."

"Vegetarian. Can't…I think."

"Very well then," Starfire said, almost downcast.

"Uh, dude?" Beast Boy said. "As against meat as I am, I think you'd be better off with chicken noodle soup."

Starfire shrugged and took the tray back.

"No worries," she told them. "I shall simply partake in the pleasures of Gorblesh myself," and she floated out the room.

"Only Starfire," Robin said.

"Here," Cyborg said, giving Robin the soup. "I promise, I didn't let Beast Boy put any of that fake meat in it."

"Tofu!"

Robin laughed and dipped a cracker into the broth, munching it thoughtfully. He suddenly realized how hungry he really was and began eating the soup ravenously.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, grinning. "I can cook more than a mean breakfast bonanza!"

"Duh, that's cause _I_ do all the _good_ cooking," Beast Boy contradicted.

"Like anyone actually eats those tofu waffles."

"A video console says they do!"

"You're on!"

They rushed out the door, eager to defeat each other in a battle of spaceships and ninjas. Then, they paused.

"You gonna be all right, dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," Robin said. "Go on. I'll just get some rest."

"Okay. Sleep tight. Glad to see you actually doing it now," Cyborg said.

"Me too."

Starfire awoke late that night and yawned. Her mouth was parched. Time for some water.

Stretching, she climbed out of bed, (easily, as she slept often without covers with her feet toward the pillows), and drifted out of her room and down the hall. When she had first arrived, she might have lost her way or bumped into things in the dark. Now, however, it was simple and easily etched into her memory. The tower had become as much as her home as perhaps Tamaran.

A strange sound, however, met her ears as she passed Robin's door. Muffled cries echoed faintly, like the mumbles she had heard from Robin earlier, only louder, and a chorus of thumps and bangs, like he was banging against things in his sleep. She stopped, drifted to the floor, and pressed her ear against the cold metal of his doorway.

"Stop! You can't…No!" he yelled. It was a miracle he could sleep through his own noise. "Slade!"

"Robin…," she murmured.

"Please!" his yells turned to begs, and she thought she heard his voice choke when he spoke. "Please…stop. I can't…just leave me alone."

Her heart pained to hear this, but what could she do? Soon he sounded like he really was crying. Every impulse screamed for her to rush in and comfort him, let him know that everything would be okay…but she was afraid of making it worse.

She stood outside his door for a full ten minutes, until he quieted down, then crept slowly back to her room, her sole thought to comfort him in the morning, when it was safe, water forgotten.

R&R, please.


	4. Getting Worse

**Nightmare **

PortofSeas, a.k.a. Shigure-Sensei or Talon.

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Teen Titans. Move along.

Okay, another thing that might confuse you. Nightmare takes place before Birthmark, so Slade is not currently registered as 'alive'. They all believe he is dead.

And thanks again to everyone who reviewed… except Kari who reviewed three times to schmooz me. I WILL NOT HAND OVER THE MANUSCRIPT! Anyway, I haven't updated in a couple of days, so this one is extra long, because honestly, this fanfic is the most interesting thing happening to me right now, and I'm thrilled that people actually like it!

Chapter 4: Getting worse 

Starfire told the others about what she had heard the next morning over breakfast.

"It was terrifying. I do not remember him sounding so frightened, even when it comes to Slade."

"I didn't hear anything," Beast Boy commented, digging into his tofu eggs and toast.

"That doesn't surprise me," Raven said dryly as she sipped some milk. "I'd be shocked if you could here a stampede over your snoring."

"Hey!"

"Star," Cyborg said over the others, "you have to remember what that guy's done to Robin."

"He's right," Raven added. "It's bad enough when we all have to fight him together. Imagine what it would be like to _live_ with him, being forced to fight your friends just to protect them."

"Deep down he's probably scared Slade'll come after him for revenge," Beast Boy reminded them. "That guy doesn't take defeat well."

Starfire nodded.

"I suppose you are right. I should not be so surprised," the Tamaranian admitted. "But it disturbs me deeply to hear him in such pain."

"I say we keep a closer watch on him," Raven suggested. "Keep him in bed and try to keep him calm. Especially you, Starfire. You're his best friend. Subconsciously, he responds best to you."

Starfire nodded and sighed, as the gloom did not lift from the table. Was this all they could do?

"_**Oh little Robin. Did you seriously think you could stand a chance against me?"**_

Robin winced and pushed himself up off the floor, tears and sweat dripping down his bruised, dirty face. Blood trickled down his chin from his cut lip.

A sharp kick connected with his side, throwing him into the piles of boxes and further damaging his already injured body. The massive stacks toppled down on top of him, suddenly turning from cardboard and plastic to steel and granite.

He screamed, the rawness of his throat was the only escape from the intense pain that spread over his body.

Slade stood off to one side, watching silently. His face was indiscernible under his mask, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"_**Go on Robin, beg for mercy."**_

But that wouldn't work. Because Robin knew he had before, and it never worked. Never.

The boxes grew suddenly heavier, crushing him more so than even before. His screams grew louder and more desperate. Still Slade didn't move, and as Robin's pain grew, so did the madman's satisfaction.

He almost begged for help. Not mercy, not to be left alone. He wanted to ask the man he feared and hated to _help_ him. Despite himself, Robin was appalled at his own weakness. His screams turned to moaning sobs as he realized what this meant. Slade laughed.

"**_That's my good boy,"_** he chuckled. **_"Give in. Take my help, come with me, and it will all go away."_**

Robin felt his one arm, uncrushed, reaching out for Slade's extended hand, against his will, however strong he once thought it was.

"_**There you go. Just look to me like a father of sorts."**_

Robin's arm recoiled. Visions of black bats filled his mind, an acrobat's view of the circus during practice one day, a giant computer at one end of a dank cave…

"No," he whispered hoarsely. "I _have_ a father! And he's a hundred times the man you could ever hope to be."

Slade's pleasure dissipated and he clenched his fist.

"**_In that case, I'm terribly afraid you will have to die."_**

Robin awoke to see Starfire sitting next to the bed, drifting off lightly. As he came to, he realized that…she was holding his hand. He blushed furiously and chose to lie very, very still. His heart was pounding, and he was shaking, and he couldn't help but wonder if it all came from the dream. Somehow, he felt very embarrassed that she had to stay up and keep watch over him.

But, why would she worry _that_ much over a simple fever?

He shivered. What may have been a fever to them was a nightmare to him. He had almost done it. He had almost taken that monster's hand, almost_ joined _him. And even knowing it was just a dream, the terror of that thought was a nightmare enough. What if that happened in real life? Would he be any stronger?

He wouldn't find out. Slade was gone. Wasn't he?

"Robin?"

Robin sat up, surprised. When had she woken up?

"Star, I was afraid I'd wake you. What're you doing here?"

"I came to calm you down," she replied pleasantly.

"Calm me down?" he asked, confused. What did she mean?

"You have nightmares, violent ones. You yell and hit things in your sleep. I'm here because you calm down in the presence of someone else."

It made sense. For the past day, it seemed, his nightmares had been steadily replaced by the blissful, dreamless sleeps. Sudden guilt, however, tugged at his heart.

"Sorry you had to sit in here with me, then."

The Tamaranian shook her head.

"It does not trouble me to sit here with you, even when you are distressed. It troubles me to hear you upset and be unable to help."

"I guess I should thank you again."

"Do not speak of it. Are your nightmares better?"

"Well, I've been having less. Come to think of it, I don't feel quite so sick anymore, either." He started to climb out of bed, but Starfire stopped him.

"Do not get up!" she urged. "I can get you anything you need. Pillows? A book? Food? Would you like me to entertain you with a Tamaranian Folk song?"

"Uh…no, really, that's okay," Robin insisted. "I just wanna stretch my legs."

"But Robin!" she stood up straight. "I cannot allow you to leave, even if you are better. You are still sick and must remain in bed. Here," she pulled out a tray of…something. "I made this of the leftover Gorblesh and Beast Boy's tofu. Please, eat. I have already tried, and it is scrumptious."

Robin's face grew green, and a sickly feeling churned in his stomach. Starfire's idea of scrumptious wasn't always entirely human.

"Starfire, I-I _really_ have to go."

"But-"

He clamped his hand over his mouth and pushed past her, making a wild dash for the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he proceeded to the toilet and puked his stomach empty.

Starfire stood still in Robin's room, still holding the bowl of Gorblesh/tofu whatever, looking confused.

"Was it something I said?"

Several days passed, and Robin's condition grew steadily better. Even though they kept him locked up in his room, (with the exception of bathroom breaks), he wasn't _completely_ bored. He was still bored, of course, but he had ways to entertain himself. Donations form the others.

A collection of books Raven had already read. A bit confusing, but he understood how she liked to spend hours in her room reading. Beast Boy had lent him some handheld video games. Cyborg had _tried_ to teach him some game he invented…but it involved a lot of things Robin doubted an average human could do. And Starfire…well, she hung around a lot, cheering him up whenever the nightmares got to him.

While Robin was supposed to be sleeping, the others were gathered in the living room talking about Robin, of course. They did that a lot lately.

"Robin's certainly seems better," Raven said, turning a page in the book she was skimming through. Beast Boy was staring at her.

"Dude, will you quit reading that junk?"

"Poe is _not _junk," she replied coldly.

"Robin is getting better," Starfire confirmed. "Much, much so!"

"He's beginning to accept that Slade really is gone," Raven added.

Unbeknownst to the others, Robin had crept out of his room, blanket clutched around his shoulders, eavesdropping.

"We all know it may not be that easy," Cyborg reminded them. "How do you think the mask was activated? Someone's still out there."

_What?_

"Well, it's not like we can actually track this guy down," Beast Boy pointed out. "He may as well not exist."

"Could it be that this person is causing Robin's nightmares?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe," Raven replied, "but unlikely. It could just be his way of reacting to the previous hallucinations."

"Dude, I've had nightmares about Slade," Beast Boy said, "Right before I defeated a chicken in my underwear, but…just imagine how scary it is for him."

"I just don't think he should find out about it yet," Cyborg voiced. "You know how he gets if something happens at the wrong time.

"He obsesses," Raven said.

"More than obsesses," Beast Boy insisted. "If that's possible."

"But it may not be Slade," Starfire suggested. "What if it is someone completely different?"

"The safe thing to do would be to treat the situation as though it was Slade," Cyborg stated, "just to be safe."

Robin stumbled backward, his mouth ajar and his heart in a frenzy. _Slade may be still alive…and he may still have control…_

"Over me…" Robin muttered. Out of the corner of his eye, someone turned their head, but he didn't really notice.

Fear gripped his throat with icy, groping fingers, cutting away his breath. His blue pajamas seemed suddenly inadequate against the chill in the air, even though he wore them seldom enough to wear them down.

Shaking violently, either from the chill that seeped in through the threads or the dead panic that swept through his body, he fell to the floor, breathless.

The only thought that penetrated his mind were those of Slade. Taunting him, controlling him…driving him mad?

His head collided with the floor and stars exploded before his eyes. Darkness soon after enveloped him.

Robin gasped for air, panting as he sprinted through the blackness, barefoot and still in pajamas. He couldn't remember why he was running…but he couldn't stop. Without reason, without purpose, or point he kept going.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, his foot caught on something and instead of running, he found himself falling, not running. He would have yelled, but his voice was suddenly gone and all he could do was vainly struggle with his voice as his mouth hung open. Wind whipped his hair around as he plummeted down to who knew where. Shocked, he realized that his pajamas were dissolving from the seams, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_At least no one's here to see this…_

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind that he collapsed on a floor. He winced and sat up straight coughing as his voice returned to him. Struggling up onto his elbows, he sat for a few moments, catching his breath and waiting for his mind to whirl back into focus.

After a short time, he glanced around him at his surroundings. He was not in a factory or warehouse, as he had suspected for some reason, but a large, smooth cave, fashioned into some sort of underground lair. A huge screen covered one wall, and a large chair and console centered some few meters away from him.

"No…" he choked, rising unsteadily to his feet. Not here…

**_"Welcome back, Robin," _**a cocky, cruel voice drawled.

Robin whirled around, his cape swishing through the air. Slade stood still in front of him. Something was going to happen…something horrible was going to happen…something horrible _always_ happened.

But cool logic seeped into his mind, and he too still, shoulders erect as he stared his foe in the eyes.

"This isn't real," he said calmly as he could. "You're not real. This must be another nightmare."

**_"And what makes you say that?"_**

"Because you're dead. You were burned alive in lava. Even you couldn't survive that."

**_"You know so little, my boy. I am alive and well. And very, very real."_**

"You exist only in my mind," Robin countered. "I wouldn't call that real enough."

**_"But you don't understand, do you? Your friends know I exist elsewhere, you know they do. Why do you refuse to admit it yourself?"_**

"You're lying," Robin insisted.

**_"Denial. How amusing. But you really don't believe that."_**

Robin froze, unable to answer. Slade was…right. His heart thumped painfully inside his chest.

Slade let out a slight chuckle, and gestured around the cave.

**_"Besides, I can assure you I'm not the one who's dead."_**

Robin let his eyes drop from Slade and sweep around the room. With a choke his breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped.

"Cyborg…" he murmured.

Splayed out on the floor, his systems shut completely down. A thin blood line traced along his brow above his open eye.

"R-Raven…"

Lying dead to the world, bruises and cuts marred her pale face.

He stumbled back, horrified at the sight of his friends…he couldn't help them…something soft and heavy tripped him, and he staggered, trying to keep his balance, but when he saw what was in his way, he let himself fall.

"Beast Boy…"

Sprawled on the ground, eyes wide and glazed, a narrow trickle of blood dripping out of his mouth.

"No…" he shut his eyes, letting a few small tears escape to patter on the floor.

**_"If I was just in your mind, could I have done that?"_**

Robin's head shot up and he watched, wide eyed, as a familiar figure flew at Slade, her hand glowing bright green.

"Starfire, no!"

Slade laughed and caught her by her long, red hair, grabbing her throat with the other hand.

Robin got to his feet and started running.

_I have to stop him…I have to!_

Slade chuckled and backhanded her harshly, crashing her into the floor. Skidding to a stop, Robin dropped down beside her. She wasn't moving.

"Star?" he touched his fingers to her neck. No pulse.

_They're gone. They're all gone._

"No!" he cried, stumbling back to his feet, his blood burning. Slade laughed.

**_"Have I struck a nerve? Maybe you can concentrate now that they're out of the way."_**

Robin clenched his fists and ground his teeth together as his grief turned to anger. Without the slightest inclination, he attacked, aiming his blow at the single eye seen through his mask.

Slade caught the boy's fist in his hand, bending it back. Robin cried out and wrenched his arm back, cradling it against his chest. As he gasped for breath against the biting pain, Slade spoke.

**_"You can never beat me, Robin. No matter where you go," _**he grabbed the front of Robin's shirt and heaved him up to stare him in the eyes. **_"Every instinct tells you to fight, but at the same time you can't. This is because you're not lying to yourself anymore."_**

Robin let out a cry and kicked away, landing hard on the floor. As his head came up, a heavy boot connected with it, sending him flying.

He grunted and his head swam. For a few moments he couldn't recall why he was here, or even why he was suddenly wearing his regular clothes instead of his pajamas, but focus returned and he forgot all about his moment of confusion.

_Slade!_

Robin went back on the offensive, ignoring the pounding in his head. Every kick, every punch he threw, Slade dodged or countered. And for every time Robin failed to scratch him, he was rewarded two wounds. He aimed a kick to Slade's head in near desperation, but he was caught, and Slade threw him to the ground. Robin struggled to push himself up, but he just hurt too much, and he fell back to the floor. He'd failed them…He'd given it his all but, ultimately, he had achieved nothing.

Slade stood erect, motionless, watching coldly.

**_"That's a boy," _**he said, his words cutting like a knife, **_"Be honest with yourself. I am here, and I have won. You should have taken advantage of your privileges sooner, Robin. Now it's too late."_**

Robin groaned and drew his fingers into a fist, as his eyes flickered closed. The last thing he heard was laughing.

"Hold him down!" Cyborg ordered as the other titans struggled to restrain a virtually unconscious Robin. Beast Boy, after having some trouble with his legs, transformed into a snake, hissed, and wrapped himself tightly around Robin's ankles.

"Got that sedative ready!" Raven bellowed, wincing as her friend's fist connected with her stomach.

"I'm trying!" Cyborg insisted. "But unless he's still, I can't get this needle anywhere near him!"

Robin let out a desperate cry, lurching forward, nearly throwing them all off. He struggled blindly against their grasps, fighting the invisible foe in his mind. Cyborg readied the sedative, preparing to jab him in the arm. But suddenly, Robin fell still, dropping back to the bed. Hesitantly, they released him.

"Looks like he calmed himself down," Beast Boy said.

"All for the better," Cyborg replied. "The last thing I wanted to do was give him this when he was already asleep," he gestured toward the syringe.

Starfire relaxed against the wall, looking Robin over in concern.

"But he was getting better," she reminded. "Why has he now gotten so much worse?"

"He was out of bed," Raven explained. "He probably overheard something we said."

"That eavesdropper!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"He probably heard something he shouldn't have," Cyborg said gravely.

"If Robin knows Slade may still be alive, he will not get better," Starfire told them.

"I sensed his emotions just before he fell," Raven stated. "It was pretty easy. He's scared."

Without warning, Robin lurched forward again, with a cry, like the whole thing was starting all over again. Cyborg jabbed his arm with the needle with a 'whoa!'

Robin relaxed again, slumping into Starfire's arms. Shakily, she pet his hair, a pained expression on her face.

"Sorry," Cyborg sighed. "I didn't wanna have to do that, but it was for his own good."

They stared down into his face, pale and coated with perspiration. His breathing was shallow and shaky. This was far from alright.


	5. Stubborn

**Nightmare **

PortofSeas, a.k.a. Shigure-Sensei or Talon.

Disclaimer: If I only owned Teen Titans…

Thanks again to everyone for reviewing. It makes me so happy. This is just a slightly shorter one than the others. It was either gonna be fairly short or pretty darn long, and I didn't feel like editing all of it. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Stubborn

"_**Despite everything you know, everything you do…"**_

Robin struggled, his arms caught up in his sheets.

**_"You are completely and utterly out of control."_**

"No!" he yelled, pulling himself up into a sitting position. His breath came in short, shallow gasps. With no point of reference in the dark of his room, his stomach churned and growled. He felt awful.

As his eyes adjusted to the absence of light, he noticed a tray and a note lying on his bedside table. Shakily, he picked up the paper and began to read.

_Robin,_

_Thought you might be hungry when you woke_

_up. Made you some soup._

_Don't worry, no tofu or Gorblesh._

_Eat up._

Robin tossed the note in the garbage and helped himself to the steaming bowl. Chicken and noodles bobbed up at the surface, meant to be appetizing. He put the bowl to his lips, sipping at the broth sparingly. But rather than make him feel any better, it only made his headache worse. With a sigh, he put it back on the tray and leaned into his pillow, tucking the blanket closely around him, shivering and sweating.

Thoughts swirled through his mind in a confused whirlwind.

_We never found the body._

_He fell into a pit of lava. Who lives through something like that?_

_He's beginning to accept that Slade is really gone._

_Slade may still be alive._

_He's still alive!_

Robin rolled over and emptied his already hollow stomach into the trash can beside his bed. Bile burned his throat, choking him as he retched weakly. And he'd thought he was sick before!

With a gasp, he wiped his mouth, chest heaving. Why was he so weak?

Glancing over at the soup, he groaned. Just the thought of eating it made him want to throw up again. He grabbed at it, dumping the contents into the trash with his vomit, replaced it, tied off the bag, and fell back onto the sheets. He felt like such an invalid…

Sleep overtook him again, and he succumbed, not even bothering to untangle his legs from his bedsheets, where his last nightmare had left them.

"Trouble!" Cyborg announced.

"Looks like Jinx got out of jail," Beast Boy explained as the others joined them, "and she's not alone. Mammoth and Gizmo are with her."

"Must be keeping up with their lessons, even with the school under construction," Raven said.

"They are in the city bank," Starfire went on. "We must hurry."

"Geez, how many times a year does that thing get robbed, anyway?" Raven asked.

"Never mind, let's move!" Cyborg ordered. They started heading out the door when a voice interrupted.

"What do I do?"

The four of them turned around, jaws hanging.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Starfire demanded.

"I'm well enough," Robin argued dully. His face was pale and dark circles were under his eyes.

"Man, you can barely stand on your own feet, much less kick bad guy butt with'em," Cyborg reminded him.

"But I'm fine, see?" he mumbled, swaying on his feet. Starfire hastily caught him.

"You're delusional, Robin," Raven said firmly, "and that means you're unfit to go out."

"And you're kinda in your pajamas," Beast Boy added.

"Listen, Robin, we haven't got time for this," Cyborg insisted. "We gotta go and you gotta stay here. That's just how it works."

"Yes, Robin, please," Starfire pleaded. "Return to bed and rest."

"But, I don't…"

Robin swayed again, this time falling completely into Star's arms.

"Look at you!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You're exhausted." Robin didn't respond. Beast Boy knocked on his head. "Are you listening?...No…because you're unconscious."

"I will take him back to his room and meet you at the bank," Starfire told them.

"Cyborg installed some sensors in there last night," Raven informed her, "to keep track of his vital signs. Turn them on."

Starfire nodded and flew down the hall to Robin's room. After placing him on his bed, she couldn't help but hold his hand for a few seconds before leaving. Behind her back, his hand rolled up into a fist.

R&R


	6. Getting Help

Nightmare 

Port-Of-Seas, Talon, Shigure Sensei

Disclaimer: I dreamed I owned Teen Titans once. It was a nice dream. Then I woke up. Telling you this because lawyers like that sort of stuff.

As always, thank you so much for reviewing. After Nighmare is finished, I might take it down, re-edit it, and then just post it all over again. Or I might not. This chapter is a bit longer than most, and I feel particularly glum and lazy, so forgive me if my skipping the last stage of editing left the chapter a bit icky. Feel free to berate, criticism is more than welcome.

Also, I'll be gone for two weeks, and probably won't post again until some time in August. So please, forgive me. Reviews show up in my e-mail, so really, if I forget, you can just remind me that way. Well, as always, Enjoy.

Chapter Six: Getting Help 

"Gimme back my arm you little-"

"Haha! Come and get it, Snotface!" Gizmo laughed, zooming around the vault with a one-armed Cyborg in pursuit.

"Azarath Metrion Zi-_ah!_" Raven was thrown against the wall. Mammoth chuckled and clapped dust off his hands. Then, just behind him, a gust of air blew at his hair. Mammoth turned around, only to come face to face with a massive green bull.

Starfire and Jinx were locked hand in hand, teeth bared, eyes and palms glowing. But they stopped and stared as Mammoth ran past, Beast Boy in hot pursuit, a shred of the hire-member's outfit on his horn. They blinked a few times, and then Starfire's hands heated up, throwing Jinx backwards.

Raven sat up rubbing her head and accepting Star's outreached hand.

"We don't seem to be doing so well without Robin," Raven admitted.

"Aw, how do you like that?" Cyborg yelled, whacking Gizmo with his removed leg (which must also have come detached). Gizmo chuckled and fiddled with his controller, and a huge metallic boxing glove came out and punched the half-machine, throwing him back against the wall. Along the way, Cyborg ran into Jinx who, much to Starfire's (who had been fighting her) delight, ended up underneath.

"Get off me!" the witch screeched, flailing her arms about and pounding as best she could on him. Cyborg scrambled to his feet, helping her up. Jinx smiled, "I knew you'd come a-_hey_!" A pair of strong handcuffs was securely fastened around her wrists.

"You didn't really think I'd help out a criminal?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh please, you so know you're into me!"

"I am not! Who told you-What gave you the idea that I'd even-"

"It's obvious."

"It is not obvious!" Cyborg yelled. "Nothing is obvious! I just felt sorry for you because your team was upstaged by me _and _Bumble Bee!"

"That insect? She is _so_ not better than us!"

"Is too."

"Well you don't even count anyway, you were a _spy_!"

"A _good_ spy," Cyborg said proudly, pleased that he had successfully gotten under her skin. "You were the one who was into _me_!"

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

Starfire, meanwhile, was casting beam after beam of Tamaranian power at the annoying Gizmo, who flew circles around her, sniggering, at least, until he ran into a large black wall of telekinetic power.

"Crud!" he cried as his faulty gadgets ceased to work.

Raven caught him in a dark sphere, watching as the genius pounded on its walls, yelling insults and curses.

Mammoth and Beast Boy (in the form of a bear) were locked in hand-to-hand combat or rather, their hands (and paws) were locked as they pushed against each other. Raven ended it by trapping Mammoth's wrists together with her power. Mammoth glowered as Starfire dragged him off.

"I was not for the last time!" Jinx fumed angrily as the police came and escorted them out the vault.

"We're getting better," Cyborg said proudly.

"That's just because you and Jinx argued half the time," Raven pointed out.

Cyborg glared.

"We would have had an easier time if Robin was here," Beast Boy pointed out. "Our only advantage is the fact that they're technically not training in school."

"I wonder where the rest of them are," Raven said, "and if they plan to strike or rebuild the school."

"That is not something to be worried about now," Starfire told them. "For now, I wish to know how Robin is!"

Cyborg checked the scanners in his arm.

"He seems fine. Bio signs look pretty stable."

"Let's get back," Raven instructed.

"Who wants to grab a pizza along the way?" Beast Boy asked.

"That sounds delicious!" Starfire exclaimed as they made their way out the cell door.

"I'm thinking extra cheese," Beast Boy started, "and-"

"Don't even say it!" Cyborg said sharply.

Robin crept out of his room, a blanket clutched around his shoulders. The sky was darkening outside the window. It was later than he'd thought.

Silently, he made his way into the storage room, pulling down the box containing all that was left of Slade. He carefully removed the lid, staring at the contents. This was it. The thing invading his dreams and ruining his life. Just some twisted metal and a cracked mask. That was probably what had done it, the mask. That had been all he touched last time.

For awhile, he just sat there, staring at it, trying to tell himself it was dead. But what about out there?

"Home sweet home!" he heard someone say. Quickly, he threw the lid back and rushed out the door, blanket barely in hand.

Back in the main room, Beast Boy was opening one of the pizza boxes, positively drooling over the inner contents. Cyborg whacked him.

"Man, how are we supposed to have movie night without pizza?"

"There is pizza!" Beast Boy insisted. "I just wanna eat it now."

Starfire giggled and Raven tapped her on the shoulders, gesturing toward the hall.

Star nodded.

Robin had just tucked himself into bed, feigning sleep when his door opened.

"Give it up, Robin," Raven told him. "We know you were out of bed."

"Come," Starfire insisted. "We will be festive this night with pizza, and the ice of cream, and movies…" She counted them off on her fingers.

"Sorry, I don't really feel like it," Robin sighed.

"You've been sick for over a week," Raven told him. "This obviously isn't working. Would it kill you to just hang out?"

Robin scowled.

"It might."

"Very well then," Starfire sighed. "You will simply remain in bed while we are out having fun."

They left, and Robin sat up with a groan.

"Oh man…" he muttered.

"Alright!" Cyborg exclaimed. "We got popcorn, pizza, soda, candy, and a movie! Let the ultra-super-spectacular-fun-night begin!"

"Why are we doing this again?" Raven asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged.

"I dunno, it's just fun," he replied.

"Okay," Beast Boy butt in. "Just so there's no confusion; we only got the coolest movie ever! It's a sci-fi horror flick with an action basis, frequent comedy and a romantic side plot. Something for everyone!"

The door opened behind them, and there stood Robin, pale, shaky, with his blanket draped over his shoulder.

"Robin!" Starfire cried. "You have come to join us!"

Beast Boy simmered.

"Am I missing something?" He demanded. "Why is he out of bed?"

"I hear there's a movie," Robin replied with a shrug.

"B-But you're _sick_!"

"Shut it," Raven said with a glare. Beast Boy humphed and sat down beside her. Grinning, Robin did the same beside Starfire.

"Let the movie-fun-night begin!" Cyborg announced, flipping on the TV and seating himself between Starfire and Raven. The lights went out (courtesy of their remote) as the mega screen flickered to life.

After approximately forty-five minutes, the group had gone through fear, excitement, confusion, amusement, and that warm fuzzy feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you eat something hot on a cold day (or when you find out Starfire lost her Tamaranian poetry).

Robin was severely tempted to drape his arm around Starfire's shoulders when the alien mutant slug beast exploded through the door in the movie; unfortunately, she seemed to be enjoying it now that the initial fight was over. (Oh well, he'd have to wait until the alien mutant spider beasts showed up again.) On the other hand, during one of the cheesy love scenes she _did_ scoot really close to him. That was pretty nice.

He had to admit, it felt good to just watch the movie with his friends and forget how sick and worried he was supposed to be. And it worked pretty well, as long as he didn't look at the food. Near the end of the movie, Beast Boy and Raven started bugging each other, and BB came to sit between Starfire and Cyborg.

"Hey Robin," he hissed.

"What?" Robin whispered back.

"You haven't eaten anything all night. Here, grab some pizza, we've got plenty."

"I don't feel all that hungry."

"Dude," Beast Boy urged. "We've got a bathroom if you have to puke or something."

"No, really, the soup this afternoon was enough," Robin assured him. Beast Boy blinked.

"We didn't leave any soup today…" Beast Boy told him.

"Sssh!" Cyborg hissed.

"Just eat it, okay?"

Robin sighed and picked up a slice, nibbling slightly at it as the movie wore on. His stomach started to churn and hurt. He bit his lip and glanced around. Nobody seemed to notice. Sweat formed on his brow. Suddenly he really, really didn't feel good and only after a slice of pizza.

On the screen, the hero was giving a motivational speech about their stand against the enemy. Cyborg glanced at Robin, ready to share a good laugh.

"Hey, Robin, you all right?"

Robin groaned and rushed out of the room, his loose-hanging pajamas flapping behind him. Starfire picked up his blanket and stared curiously.

"Man, what was in that pizza you gave him?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy lifted the lid of the box and sniffed.

"I dunno. Besides the fact that there's sausage on it, I can't see anything wrong."

"Just give him some time," Raven told him. "He is sick after all. He'll be back by the end of the movie."

Meanwhile, Robin was kneeling before the toilet, his arm resting on the seat, and his head on his arm. His breath was labored and he felt cold and clammy. Then, with another pain in his stomach, he seized the sides of the toilet seat and retched again. By the end of it, his stomach had finally settled some. Wiping his mouth on a piece of toilet paper and tossing it in, he flushed it and stumbled over to the sink. Why was he so weak? He wondered, looking over his reflection. What could have happened to make him _this_ ill?

Sighing, he turned on the water and washed out his mouth.

"Was that not the greatest movie ever?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Wondrous," Starfire insisted. "The slug beast was most humorous!"

"That was supposed to be scary," Cyborg explained. Starfire only giggled.

"It was pretty good," Beast Boy shrugged. They all glanced at Raven.

"It was corny," she drawled.

"I guess you can't please everyone," Cyborg sighed.

Starfire glanced at the door.

"Robin has not yet returned. Perhaps he is sicker than we first believed."

"I'll get him," Beast Boy offered, heading out.

Robin stumbled out of the bathroom, leaning heavily on the wall. His breath was coming in quick, shallow gasps and sweat dripped off his face. With the hall spinning like that, there was no way he could make it to his room.

"Hey, Robin," Beast Boy called, jogging down the hall.

Robin's ears were ringing, and through the black and white spots marring his vision he could glimpse the long corridor, a seemingly impossible feat. His legs buckled beneath him and he pitched downward. Everything got suddenly dark and silent.

"Robin, are you still in the bathroom?"

Beast Boy came upon a dark object sprawled across the floor.

"Robin!" he exclaimed, rushing forward and kneeling beside his friend and shaking him. "Get up!"

But Robin only groaned, his thin frame shaking at the effort. Beast Boy looked him over.

"Dude, you're a bean pole!" he exclaimed, eyes widening as realization dawned on him. Angrily, he hoisted Robin up, one arm draped around the shape shifter's shoulder, as Beast Boy dragged him down the hall. "You are in so much trouble Robin!"

Slade kicked him square in the ribs, sending him crashing into the wall. Robin gasped and tried to push himself up off the ground, but Slade got to him first, catching his neck and pinning him up against the rock.

"**_I do enjoy these little get togethers, Robin,"_** Slade laughed. **_"They just seem to get more creative."_**

Robin clawed at the man's arms limply with his fingernails, but it did no good.

"Stop," he begged. "Please, just…go away."

"_**Oh but Robin, I'm not going anywhere."**_

Slade punched him in the stomach, and Robin yelled in pain.

Robin let out an awful cry, sitting straight up in bed, clutching his aching stomach. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped.

"It's okay!" Beast Boy assured him. "It's just me."

"Beast Boy?" he rasped. "How did you-How did I-?"

"I found you unconscious in the hall!" Beast Boy snapped. "And that wasn't all I found."

Robin stared at him in confusion.

"You haven't been eating!" Beast Boy accused. "Admit it!"

Robin sighed and dropped his gaze to the blankets.

"Fine," he said. "How could you tell?"

"Without that blanket, you're pretty skinny." Beast Boy explained. "And just because the food is gone doesn't necessarily mean you ate it. I mean, it was kinda suspicious that you couldn't stomach a slice of pizza."

"Did you tell the others yet?" Robin asked. Beast Boy shook his head.

"No, but don't think I won't."

"Please!" Robin pleaded. "Don't"

"Sorry, but I have to. You did a pretty good job keeping it a secret, but it can't stay that way."

Robin sighed, resigned to his fate. BB sat down in the chair beside him.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. Robin shrugged.

"I didn't mean to…I would just wake up and not feel hungry."

"So what, you dumped it in the trash?"

Robin sighed and nodded.

"It kind of scared me, when I _couldn't_ keep anything down," he admitted. "I guess my body couldn't handle it."

"Listen, Robin, I know you're worried about Slade, I mean, that's just what you do. But, you don't have to hurt yourself doing it," Beast Boy turned to leave, but just as he reached the door Robin called.

"Beast Boy."

He stopped and glanced back.

"Thanks," Robin said.

"No problem," he replied, and left.

"What!" Starfire demanded the next morning.

"What do you mean he's not eating!" cried Raven.

"You_ better_ not be joking man!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy backed away from the three vein-pounding, angry faces right up in front of him.

"Chill, I took care of it," Beast Boy assured them. "He was just getting a little overworked…oh, again."

"This isn't good," Raven stated, backing off. "He's becoming self destructive."

"What about the sedative?" Starfire asked. "Has that not worked before?"

"I don't want him to get dependant on it," Cyborg explained. "He doesn't even know we're using it."

"But maybe we should let him know," Raven suggested. "If he realizes that it's gotten this serious, he'll try to calm down more. He's not the type to use something to get away from his problems."

"Or he could just make us quit using it," Cyborg argued.

"What we need is a quick fix," Beast Boy put in. "Something that can snap him out of it, fast. Something we don't have…"

"Batman!" Starfire cried. Beast Boy shrugged.

"I was going for monkey hypnotist, but that's…good, I guess…"

"Where are you going with this?" Raven asked.

"Batman was Robin's former guardian, yes? He would certainly know how to help!"

"Uh, Star?" Cyborg said. "Just one problem Batman's one of the most reclusive superheroes out there. I'm not sure he's willing to blow his cover just because Robin's having nightmares."

"Starfire might be onto something though," Beast Boy insisted. "Robin knew Batman way before he even met us."

"Psychologically, he might respond better to his mentor than his friends," Raven pointed out.

"Well," Cyborg said. "We can try. It's better than having to put him to sleep like that."

"I'll go try and find a way to contact him," Raven offered.

"Me too," Beast Boy said. "There's bound to be something in the phone books."

Raven just shook her head.

"Star, can you just go in and try to keep him calm for now?" Cyborg asked.

"Certainly," Star replied, floating off in the direction of Robin's room.

Robin lay to his bed, staring up at the ceiling when the door opened and Starfire floated in.

"Are you well?" she asked. Robin sat up (feeling rather dizzy) clutching his head.

"Star, what're you doing up?"

"Should I not be?" she asked. "It is morning, after all."

"Guess I dozed off a bit," he groaned. Starfire floated over and sat down beside him. Then, without warning, she hugged him fiercely.

"Starfire-"

"Be calm," she cooed. "I am here. Please, I should get you something to eat. Perhaps the noodle and chicken?"

Robin pushed away and shook his head.

"I don't want to."

"But-"

"Besides," he muttered. "I can't keep it down anyway. The only thing food does for me is make my stomach hurt."

"Then at least rest," she pleaded. Robin glanced at the floor.

"I _really_ don't want to."

Starfire hesitated, and then offered:

"I could…give you some sedative. It will make you sleep easier, maybe without nightmares."

Robin stare hardened, as though he wanted to bore a hole through the floor with his eyes.

"You've used it before, haven't you?" he asked. Starfire was taken aback, before letting her gaze drop to the floor as well.

"We had hoped you wouldn't find out, but sometimes it is the only way to calm you down. It has helped before."

"I guess that might explain those times when I didn't dream," he sighed. "All right."

Starfire hugged him again, and this time, he didn't push away, but still resisted the urge to hug her back.

"You must sleep first," she instructed. "And do not worry, everything will be fine."

Robin's eyes closed and he drifted off slowly. Starfire ran her fingers through his hair and hugged him tighter. The fell of his prominent ribs broke her heart.

"You are so thin…" she murmured. "Oh Robin…"

He twitched visibly, and she set him back under his covers, tucking him in before going off to retrieve something to sooth the oncoming dreams.

The next morning, all the titans except Robin were gathered in the game room. Beast Boy was doing a bat impersonation while Starfire laughed and clapped her hands. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you should be impersonating Batman like that."

Beast Boy morphed back to normal and scoffed.

"Aw, c'mon Ray, I'm sure he's got a sense of humor."

"Well, I wouldn't do that when he get here," Cyborg warned. "I still can't believe we got a hold of him…or at lest his butler."

"Should we have told Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Are you kidding!" Beast Boy insisted. "We've got him relaxing for the first time in like, forever!"

"Uh, B?" Cyborg pointed out. "That's just because he's sedated. He still isn't eating, you know."

"I'm surprised he's been so calm when he found out about it," Raven stated.

"Guess he finally wanted a good night's sleep," Beast Boy shrugged. "Raven, shine this light on me!"

Raven sighed and shone the flashlight on him as he morphed back into a bat, making a stunning likeness of the Bat signal.

At just that moment, the outside door opened and a black-cloaked superhero stood inside. Taking a few steps in, he looked all the titans over one by one. Beast Boy morphed back, embarrassed.

"Told you so," Raven drawled.

Batman, however, showed no emotion.

"Where's Robin?" he asked sternly. They all pointed at the other door leading to the hallway. Without another word, he turned and left.

"Okay, that was uncomfortable," Beast Boy told them.

"That is Batman?" Starfire said. "He is…pleasant…"

"That's just how he is, I think," Cyborg explained.

"Didn't seem so creepy to me," Raven stated.

R&R, please.


	7. Long Time no See

**Nightmare **

PortofSeas, a.k.a. Shigure-Sensei or Talon.

Disclaimer: I was in the comic book store and saw an original Teen Titans comic. Robin was glaring. I think it was at me. I think it was because of this story. Insolence like that would not be tolerated if I owned Teen Titans.

Sorry for the long break, but I'm back. Yeah, this is pretty much another unedited chappie. And by the way, if you want to tell me things you dislike, OOC, or any mistakes you find, feel free to tell me. My plan is to pretty much edit it AGAIN and post it again when it's finally perfect.

Chapter Seven: Long Time no See.

"Go _away_!" Robin screamed, clutching his head. Some part of him knew he shouldn't be here, but he was. Summoning all his strength, he ran toward Slade and aimed a kick at his head. Slade caught his leg and threw him up against the wall.

"**_I don't understand why you dislike me so," _**Slade told him. Robin stumbled to his feet, clutching one arm.

"There's nothing about you to _not_ dislike," he growled.

"_**How can you say that when we're so similar?"**_

"We're both persistent. Not much else for you to brag about, is there?"

"_**Still in denial, aren't you?"**_

Robin stumbled forward.

"You're here; I've accepted that, isn't it enough?"

"_**Good boy. Now understand that I'm stronger, faster, and better than you."**_

"I don't believe lies!"

"**_Don't you now?" _**Slade said cockily. The next thing Robin knew, Slade was behind him, knocking him down again, and following with a quick succession of kicks and punches. Robin cried out and reached out toward the distant wall.

"_**Don't even reach for that light switch. It won't work."**_

He lifted Robin into the air and heaved him at the distant wall. His body broke on impact.

"No!" he cried, sitting bolt upright in bed like so many other times. Shakily, he pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his arms. Someone touched his shoulder and he jerked back, catching whoever's wrist.

"Who are-Batman?" he stuttered, a smile touched the cloaked hero's lips.

"Surprised?" he asked, wrenching his hand out of Robin's grip.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're in line and not causing trouble."

Robin chuckled.

"I don't cause trouble."

"I wouldn't say that," Batman told him. "I remember a time not too long ago when I caught you stealing a tire off the bat mobile."

"That was years ago," Robin protested.

"Time flies," Batman chuckled. They were silent for a few moments.

"It's good to see you again," he said. "It's been a while."

"Good to see you too," he set a gloved hand on Robin's head and ruffled the boy's already messy hair. Robin batted him away.

"So, how's Alfred?"

Meanwhile, the other four titans peeked in through the partially open door.

"He is very comfortable with Robin," Starfire pointed out.

"They're like father and son," Cyborg insisted. "I never knew Batman could be so compassionate. From what I hear, he's not exactly the 'emotional' type."

"Well, Raven turned out to have emotions," Beast Boy put in. Raven glared.

Batman sat back in his chair, his mannerism suddenly characteristically serious.

"Your friends tell me you haven't been eating lately."

Robin stared hard at his sheets, ashamed. Batman's gaze was stern, even when he didn't try to make eye contact.

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"I've just been having some nightmares," he muttered.

"What kind?"

Robin shrugged.

"Fighting bad guys and stuff."

"Same one?"

Robin hesitated, and then answered.

"Yeah. He's called Slade. We've run into him a few times."

Batman seemed intrigued and leaned in.

"Tell me more."

"He's obsessed with taking us down," Robin explained, fiddling with his blanket. "Me in particular, and I guess I just wanted to stop him before he destroyed the city."

"But that isn't how it ended up," Batman finished.

"After a few of his mystery-man routines that didn't seem to have a point, I got kinda desperate. I went undercover as Red X, to gain his trust, and didn't tell anyone. That blew up in my face. Eventually, I found out he wanted an apprentice, and he had me in mind."

"Did you accept?"

"I didn't have a choice," Robin sighed. "He had it within his power to kill my friends. I even had to fight them when they caught me stealing for him."

"Right on a Wayne Industries building, I was wondering where that bill came from."

"Was that a joke?"

"Supposed to be. Go on."

"Eventually, I got him to let me go, but after that he just found a girl named Terra and did the same thing to her, only she really did join him. He gave her control, but in the end he went too far and she stopped him, freezing herself in the process and supposedly killing him."

"But you don't think he's dead."

"I should," Robin sighed. "But…I saw these hallucinations of him, and he was real, at least to me. He almost killed me fighting. It turns out it was just one last trick that I worried myself sick over, literally."

"That explains a lot."

"And the other day I heard everyone talking about how he might still be out there, or at least someone."

"I thought you were sick."

"I was," Robin assured him. Batman smirked.

"Eavesdropping again, I expect."

"Maybe…"

"I knew it!" Beast Boy insisted. Batman turned to glance at the door.

"You're not the only one, it seems," he commented.

"Now would be a good time to get out of here," Cyborg suggested, and they all fled. Batman shook his head and smiled.

"Quite a team you have here," he noted.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool here," Robin said with a smile. Suddenly, he found a steaming bowl of chicken noodle under his nose. He pushed it away.

"You need to eat Robin," Batman instructed.

"I'm not hungry."

"That's because you've taught your body not to be. This isn't healthy, Robin."

Robin shook his head vigorously.

"Eating just makes my stomach hurt worse," he explained.

"If you don't eat eventually you'll die. I don't care if you can't keep all of it down."

"I do," Robin muttered.

"You won't get better until you eat something," Batman told him. "And I'm going to sit here and watch you until you eat it."

"Fine," Robin replied, staring at him back in the eye. It was really quiet for a few minutes, neither of them willing to speak or even break eye contact. Each, of course, being just as stubborn as the other.

"You do realize I can blackmail you," Batman threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

Batman leaned in real close, seeming much more intimidating than a skinny kid in blue pajamas.

"Wouldn't I?"

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Fine," he grumbled, taking the bowl of soup. Batman leaned back in triumph, watching as Robin hesitantly took a few spoonfuls of soup. Then, expectantly, he dropped the spoon and clutched his stomach. Batman placed one hand on the boy's back and leaned over him.

"It's okay Robin," he assured him. "Just let it pass, you're doing good."

"Get me the trash can," the boy rasped. "Please."

"Not until you finish the bowl, Robin. Your body _needs_ these nutrients."

"I can't-"

"Yes you can! What you feel is hunger, and it's only going to get worse if you don't eat something."

Robin bit his lip, sweat dripping off his forehead as he fought to keep the soup down. After a few seconds, the nausea passed. But, he suddenly felt hungrier than he had imagined he still could be. Ravenously, he finished off the bowl. Batman sighed in relief.

Robin set the bowl back on the bedside table, still clutching his stomach.

"Think you can do it again?" Batman asked. Robin nodded. "Can you keep it down?" Robin shook his head.

"No…could you…?"

Batman grabbed the trash can and handed it to Robin, who promptly retched into it. Batman just patted him on the back.

"You're doing good, Robin." Robin glanced up at him and smiled weakly.


	8. The Unwelcome Visitor

**Nightmare **

PortofSeas, a.k.a. Shigure-Sensei or Talon.

Disclaimer: Next to last chapter and I still don't own Teen Titans. I hate life.

Thank you so much for reviewing. I now have an average of seven reviews per chapter! Someone asked for a longer chapter, so this and the next one will be longer. Special thanks to A Titans Fan, my most loyal reviewer! **Glomps** My friends have started joking that I can't post a chapter till I get a review from you, lol. But seriously, thank you all for reviewing! And see? Just because I wrote that other fic doesn't mean I forgot this one.

Chapter 8: The Unwelcome Visitor 

As the days wore on, Robin's condition steadily improved. At first, his body rejected everything he tried to eat, but with help from Batman, he managed to get it under control.

"You're lucky I didn't send you to the hospital," Batman told him one day as they both watched TV in the living room. "That was very rash and irresponsible of you to do that."

"Four days and you're still onto me?" Robin moaned. "Can't you just drop it? I get it."

"I'm not going to _drop it_ until you've made a complete recovery."

"I think the only thing that makes me sick anymore is the thought of chicken noodle soup!" Robin said disgusted. "If I have to stomach one more bowl…"

"That's what happens when you get sick," Batman said simply. "But that's not what I was talking about. We need to get to the bottom of this nightmare problem."

"I thought we already did," Robin flipped channels. "Slade just got to me. I'm sure it'll go away."

"Things like that don't just go away, Robin," Batman reprimanded.

"It's not that big a deal. Come on, didn't the Joker ever get to you?"

Batman's face was an emotionless mask.

"No."

"What about the Riddler?"

"No."

"Penguin? Poison Ivy? Dr. Freeze?"

"The only thing that bothers me is the thought of you getting into trouble again."

Robin grinned.

"It's Harley, isn't it? She creeps you out."

Batman's stare fell hard on Robin.

"You need to be more careful, Robin. This could be more serious than you think."

"I know already, it's just…I don't like being treated like a little kid."

"Nobody's treating you like a kid. It's all in your mind. But you do have to remember that technically, you are a kid, and therefore have limits."

"Teenager," Robin corrected. Batman grinned.

"It's all the same to me."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Glad to see you haven't changed. By the way, who's protecting Gotham while you're here?"

"Batgirl."

"I was afraid you'd say that. She's a little bit…"

"Pushy, eccentric? A little bit of both."

"At least she listens to Alfred…sorta."

"He's her uncle," Batman reminded him. "He actually has authority most of the time."

"Hope she's having fun."

The door slid open and the other titans stepped in.

"Well, Robin, it looks like every criminal in the city officially knows you're under the weather," Cyborg announced sarcastically. Starfire flew over and sat next to him, Batman hardly moving.

"Joy!" she exclaimed. "My favorite show, The World of Fungus, is to come on this channel shortly."

Batman and Robin exchanged a glance and both scrambled for the remote. Unfortunately, it slipped out of their hands and into Starfire's. The other titans came and sat down beside them, positioning themselves as far away from Batman as they could.

"Please be cancelled, please be cancelled!" Cyborg whispered, crossing his fingers. The show title flashed on, and the episode name:

_When Good Toenails Go Bad!_

Starfire's face fell.

"Oh, it is a rerun."

"Thank you!" Cyborg cried, snatching the remote from her hands and changing channels. Beast Boy, however, snatched it away and changed it.

"Ah ah ah! My turn for the remote!"

"Is not you little twerp!"

Raven stood and walked off.

"I'm going to my room."

"Gimme the remote, dude!"

"No way!" Cyborg yelled.

Starfire reached into the scrimmage and retrieved the remote, flipping the channel.

"Please, friends," she urged. "Let us sit together and please watch something together."

"Like what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Perhaps this pleasant documentary," she answered, gesturing toward the screen, "about the fascinating world of the micro-organisms that dwell on the human skin."

Cyborg and Beast Boy paled, and tackled Starfire.

Batman turned to Robin.

"Aren't you worried if every criminal in the city knows you're sick?"

Robin shrugged.

"I've been out of it for over a week. If something hasn't happened yet, I doubt anything will."

"If you say so."

The sound of a flushing toilet echoed through the dark, empty hall of Titan Tower. Beast Boy stepped out of the bathroom, stretching and yawning profoundly. Scratching behind his green ear absently, he made his way down the hallway back to his room.

Behind him, the shadows seemed to shift from one wall to the other. Beast Boy stopped and glanced back, but found nothing. Shrugging, he turned and kept on toward his room.

The shadows shifted again and Beast Boy let out a yell as a figure garbed in black tackled him.

Robin sat upright in bed, breathing heavily and shivering. Batman reached over and gripped his shoulder.

"I'm all right," Robin insisted. "This one wasn't so bad."

"You're getting better," Batman agreed. He grinned at Robin, who returned the informality. "You should be back on your feet in no time." Robin's smile faded.

"Then you go back to Gotham, right?"

"Probably," Batman said with a shrug. "Who knows what kind of havoc I'll return to?" He released Robin's shoulder and messed up his already unkempt hair. "Don't worry; I'll keep in better touch. I don't want you going and doing something like this again."

Robin nodded.

"Well, it's just…I haven't seen you in so long. Could you stay a little bit longer?" he pressed.

"Of course," Batman's hand fell to Robin's back, as though he didn't want to loose that comforting physical contact. Robin felt grateful.

"Thanks," the teen said in relief, smiling slightly. "I know you have work to do, but I feel like I'm caught in the calm before the storm, you know? I just…need you to be here."

Batman patted his shoulder.

"Get some rest," the entrepreneur ordered. "I'm going to get some water."

Robin nodded, leaning back into his pillows.

"Night."

Batman turned on the sink to fill his glass with water, his senses habitually open and wary. Despite the security of the tower, he couldn't get over the careful paranoia that seemed to come each time he donned his suit. He nearly jumped at the sound of footsteps, but recognized the common click of platform boots, a common sound for many women he passed back in Gotham.

"I did not mean to disturb you," Starfire said. "I wished only to pour some milk to be warmed, that it might help my sleep."

"Don't mind me," Batman leaned against the counter and took a cup of water. Almost hesitantly, the Tamaranian made her way to the cupboard, then the refrigerator as she poured herself a glass of milk, and then popped it in the microwave. The whole time, Batman just watched her silently. Starfire turned and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Please, I wish to know. How is Robin?" she said, breaking the silence.

"He's fine. I expect he'll be over it soon," Batman replied. "It was mainly emotional trauma." He paused for a few seconds, carefully considering his words. "This man, Slade. Any idea how he managed to get to Robin like that?"

"I am not sure," Starfire folded her hands together. "But Robin has overcome much since Slade first appeared."

"Is he gone?" Batman asked.

"It would appear so, but after so long, it is hard to accept for all of us, Robin especially."

"They have a tendency to do that, and they're seldom just 'gone'!"

Starfire nodded. "We suspected as much, and though we tried to keep it from him, he still is haunted by the memory of his greatest foe."

The microwave beeped and Starfire pulled out the milk, blowing softly on it before taking a sip.

"Robin's strong," Batman assured her. "He's not going to let this keep running his life."

"You and Robin are more alike than you know," she told him with a smile.

"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment," he took another sip of water.

"You are both able to 'take a hit,' as you might say, and keep on going. To me, that is the most notable similarity yet among other things."

"Should I ask what those are?"

Starfire was about to answer when a loud crash diverted their attention. Stimulated by the lightning reflexes developed in their line of work, Batman and Starfire abandoned their late night drinks and dashed into the hall. Scattered across the floor was one of their few hall plants, uprooted, its pot shattered. Briefly, Starfire knelt down to examine the mess before turning her eyes to the hall.

"Who is there?" she called. Predictably, there was no answer. Batman joined her on the floor, peering closely.

"It looks like an accident," he announced. "Someone just knocked into it and ran off."

"But, what could that mean?" Starfire questioned in confusion. Stone-faced, Batman peered into the dark of the corridor.

In the dark of the night, small beeping lights went off, waking Cyborg and Raven from their slumber. Instinctively, they sprang out of their beds and dashed down the halls to the control room. Raven, passing the broken plant, paused and knelt down. Laid carefully atop the rubble, as though carefully placed not long ago, was a note of the same paper they usually used in the tower.

Curious, she plucked the paper off the mess, stood up, and opened its hastily creased edges. Her eyes skimmed over the words and widened as she let out a gasp. Clenching her fist, she dashed into the control room.

Robin's eyes flickered open and he sat up in the bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He glanced around. Where was-oh yeah, he left to get some water.

Robin was shocked to full wakefulness by a sudden yell outside his room.

_Beast Boy?_

Hastily, he stumbled out of his bed and swung open the door. The hallway loomed empty, dark, and ominous to either side.

"Beast Boy?" he hissed, taking a few hesitant steps out his room. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his stomach. His stomach…he winced as it churned painfully. He made a mental note never to skip a meal again…and get checked for ulcers.

Silently, Robin paddled down the hall, his dull senses alert for any sign of life. The hair stood up on the back of his neck and chills ran down his spine. This couldn't be right. Usually, there was some kind of noise, like Beast Boy making a midnight trip to the bathroom, or Cyborg snoring. It was just eerie.

His stomach lurched again, filling him with an all-too-familiar feeling of nausea. This was going to have to wait. One hand over his mouth to guard it, he rushed to the nearest bathroom.

"What's the situation?" Cyborg asked, stifling a yawn. "And where's-"

"There's someone in the tower!" a familiar voice called. Raven bound into the room, clutching a piece of paper in one hand.

"We know," Starfire explained.

"They must have gotten past your security somehow," Batman told them.

"Hey, ain't no way anybody got past my system," Cyborg retorted proudly. "I just upgraded her."

"Which is why it's so incredible."

Raven, eyes wide with frustration, snapped:

"They've got Beast Boy _and_ Robin!" she handed Batman the wrinkled note. "They don't mention Beast Boy, so he must have been an accident."

"How do you know they've got B?" Cyborg asked.

"Do you see him anywhere?"

Batman took off suddenly down the hall, and none of the titans had to ask where he was headed.

The black-cloaked hero threw open Robin's door and flipped on the light. But the room was empty, bereft of the sole reason Batman had come to Jump City. His hand tightened on the doorframe and he spun around to face the three titans, who started stonily back.

"When someone says they've kidnapped someone, it's usually the truth around here," Cyborg told him gloomily.

"The note says to meet him at the docks in about an hour," Raven pointed out. "I think we should go ahead."

"But what if it is a trap?" Starfire asked.

"We'll know if it is," Batman insisted. "If he has both of them maybe whatever he's planning won't work as well as he'd planned."

The streets were home to few people this late at night. Even the lowest scum of gangs and muggers hid in the shadows or subways, not straying out into the open roads. The only forms that moved undaunted by the faint breeze or chill were four heroes.

"Why aren't we hiding or something?" Cyborg asked. "He could be watching us now."

"Which is exactly why we're walking," Batman explained. "We want to draw him out."

"But what if our friends are not with him?" Starfire asked woefully.

"We take out the person who doesn't want us to find them," Raven told the Tamaranian. "Then we search."

"This isn't the greatest plan," Cyborg said uncertainly. Batman didn't turn back, but answered in a low voice.

"We weren't caught in the greatest situation."

Robin stood wearily and flushed the toilet, wiping the sweat off his forehead. His nerves were taut, and the uneasy nervousness only made him feel sick again. He ran the water and washed out his mouth, trying to rid himself of the awful taste of bile that lingered in his throat. With a start, he peered at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he had gotten better since Batman had come but…he was still so thin. Logically, he had known he'd lost a bit of weight, but it still shocked him a bit.

Robin glanced down at his hands momentarily before turning back to the mirror. First he wouldn't eat, then he _couldn't _eat, and now he was hardly managing to finish a thin bowl of soup.

He looked so fragile. As much as he hated to admit it, he looked like he would break if someone wasn't gentle with him. Weak and frail. How had he let this happen? Let his own bullheaded doggedness do this to him.

Robin shook his head and stumbled out the bathroom, into the silent ball. Something scurried across the light at the other end, sounding in his ear. Robin jumped back, his heart pounding. Someone was in the tower…he had to warn the others! Taking off down the hall, he threw open Beast Boy's door, crying out the shape shifter's name. But, the empty room did not answer; the still bed sheets awaiting their owner's return.

Robin turned heal and dashed toward Cyborg's room, but again his yell echoed in the room, and the quiet flashing machines held no clue to where the titan was.

He pounded on Raven's door, and then opened it. Somehow, he knew she was not there amidst the dark shadows.

At last he charged into Starfire's room, and his last flicker of hope died. Gone, all of them. Had the intruder already gotten to them?

"Batman!" he yelled, barreling into the living room. "Batman? Batman!"

In the kitchen beside him, a half empty glass sat alone and forgotten.

Robin fell to his knees, half leaning on the counter, feeling he was about to collapse on the floor. No…no, no…Everyone was gone. Even the person he felt safest with had disappeared. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He couldn't panic…he needed to calm down and figure out what to do.

"All alone, Robin? Whatever will you do?"

Robin jumped and coughed, eyes suddenly wide. It wasn't possible.

"I'm dreaming again," he insisted. "You're not here."

"Am I not? What's the difference between dream and reality?"

Robin whirled around, trying to peer through the sudden darkness that enveloped him. There was a surreal quality about everything, and his very words seemed unreal.

"You're dead. You can't be here, not if it's real."

"Well then, Robin. If you're so convinced you're only sleeping. I'll just have to kill you in your dreams."

In the dark, the intruder crept into the room, drawn by Robin's yells. But the boy's fever-hot and nightmare-plagued mind transformed him into Slade. Foolishly, Robin charged, but the intruder was ready. He caught Robin's arm and flung him into the wall. Robin let out a weak sort of whimper as his limp form fell to the ground.

He glanced up, and saw Slade towering silently, cockily over him. Hot anger swelled within the titan and he clambered to his feet. His head throbbed and his chest heaved from the exertion. He was still in no physical condition for this. But all logic was pushed from his mind, all his thought focused on his opponent.

He charged again aiming a purposeful kick at the man's stomach. He chocked and stumbled back, but did not miss an opportunity to catch Robin's ankle and threw him.

Cyborg ran a scan of the docks, glancing at his arms as he did so.

"Bio signs say we're the only ones here," Cyborg reported. "Robin and Beast Boy definitely aren't here."

"Then why would the note say they were?" Starfire wondered aloud. Batman's eyes narrowed. Without so much as a word, he walked to the edge and leapt off, landing with only the faintest of thuds on the sandy beach. Strapped to one of the legs of the dock was a small device with a timer counting purposefully down from sixty seconds. Deftly, he stripped it of its meter casing and cut one of the wires with something from his utility belt. The timer flickered and died.

Batman climbed up the rocks and back up onto the dock. He tossed the device on the planks beneath their feet.

"Whatever he had in mind, it wasn't to give us a chance to get Robin back."

"Then where are our friends?" Starfire asked.

"Right under our noses," Batman explained dismally.

"The tower!" Cyborg cried.

Robin gasped and clutched his sides, clinging to the sofa to pull himself up. This should have been like every other nightmare, but everything was darker…and everything hurt so much more. Heaving, he charged at Slade's still form again, he cried out as a hard blow fell between his shoulder blades. It seemed that every hit he took only made it harder to fight back. The only thing that angered him more that his own petty weakness was that Slade didn't have a scratch on him.

Outside Robin's mind, the intruder was taking a worse end than the Boy Wonder thought. The kid looked like he would pass out at any minute, but still he managed to go on beating him. He struggled to catch his limbs, dodge his blows, and defend himself without killing the boy. His employer had specifically requested Robin alive. He wiped away a thin dribble of blood from the corner of his bleeding lip.

Robin charged, beginning the fight anew. He could tell the boy's strength was waning…maybe it would all be over soon.

"Just give up," he rasped as he caught Robin's arm.

Robin growled in anger, panted and looking over Slade.

"Just give up," the apparition instructed. "You can never hope to defeat me. Why bother killing yourself trying?"

The intruder grasped and dodged a decisive kick toward his midsection. The boy seemed to have heard a lot more than those simple three words.

The door suddenly burst open, ad the intruder let out a yelp as something sharp and fast struck his hand. A black bat-shape embedded itself in the sofa. Before he could react, a green flash blinded him momentarily, before throwing him back with a tremendous force.

Robin wavered on his feet and fell to his knees, breathing heavily, sweat dripping off his forehead. Everything was utterly dark and silent. He felt so lost all of a sudden. Alone and without a purpose.

"Robin!" Batman let out a yell and dashed toward his former sidekick. The intruder took advantage of their sudden worry and jumped to his feet, dashing out the doors.

"Hey!" Cyborg cried but Raven stopped him.

"Let him go. Something tells me he isn't worth it. Besides, we need to find Beast Boy."

They nodded toward Batman and Starfire and took off in separate directions. Batman paid them no heed, kneeling before Robin in concern.

"Robin," he said gently. "Are you alright?" There was no response. He reached forward and placed his hand on Robin's shaking shoulders.

Robin eyes widened and he jumped back, his fever-sick mind still warping his hazed vision.

"Don't touch me!" he exclaimed. Batman was struck with confusion and disbelief.

"Robin-"

"No!" Robin cried, fear cracking his voice. "Stay away from me, Slade!"

Batman retreated a few steps, reluctant to come near the boy.

"He's hallucinating," he said, more to himself than Starfire. "It must be panic-induced."

"He believes you are Slade," she murmured, aghast.

Batman and Robin stood, facing one another, each too hesitant to approach the other.

Raven heard muffled cries echoing down the hall. She made her way to the source, a simple closet holding their seldom-used cleaning supplies. Beast Boy sat bound and gagged amidst the dusty brooms and maps. Without even bending down she snapped the ropes with her mind. Beast Boy peeled the bonds off of him with disdain.

"Man, I'm never gonna look at this closet the same way again," he complained.

"Beast Boy, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"I got up to get some water," he explained. "Someone jumped me, tied me up, and threw me in there. Do you know what it's like to be stuck in a closet that long? Geez, I thought you'd notice when I knocked over the vase!"

Raven flipped on her communicator.

"Cyborg, I found Beast Boy. He's just fine."

"Okay then," Cyborg's voice said. "Let's meet up back in the control room. I want to check out Robin's condition."

Beast Boy turned to Raven, confused.

"Robin? Is something wrong with him?"

"He had a run-in with the intruder. He looked pretty weak, so we'll want to get him back into bed soon. Come on."


	9. Conquer

**Nightmare **

PortofSeas, a.k.a. Shigure-Sensei or Talon.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine. There.

Aah!The end atlast. Who ever knew I'd have the attention span to actually post this entire thing.Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and sticking with this story. I might take it down for another editing and re-post it, but for now it'll stay. Thank you for not letting me quit posting! I love you all! Or I'm sure I would if I ever met you in person. And may Robin forgive me for writing this last autumn. I seriously can't see a Teen Titans plushie or poster without feeling like he's glaring. Maybe this chapter will make up for it.

P.S. Don't be afraid to review. It makes me happy...

Chapter 9: Conquer

"Robin! It's me," Batman cried, but Robin didn't seem to hear him, attacking almost savagely, as though there was nothing else his mind was capable of knowing. Batman was at a loss, unable to do anything but defend himself. Robin was losing strength quickly.

"Robin, do not do this!" Starfire insisted, flying in and grabbing him by the arms. "Batman is your friend, you must not harm him!"

Robin let out an angry cry and threw Starfire aside.

"He doesn't realize what he's doing," Batman told her. "It won't do us any good to try to talk reason to him."

The doors behind them opened and Cyborg stepped in, soon followed by Raven and Beast Boy.

"Whoa, Robin!" Cyborg exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"He thinks I'm Slade!" Batman explained, catching Robin's flailing arm.

"Raven-" Beast Boy began but the telepath was way ahead of him. Robin suddenly froze, restrained by a darkness that wrapped itself around him. He struggled against his bonds, his labored breath coming in short, quick gasps. Batman took a few hesitant steps toward him, extending his arm.

"No!" Robin cried. "No, please! Don't!"

Batman faltered and withdrew his outstretched hand. After a few more brief moments of struggling, Robin went limp, his eyes fluttering shut. But no sense of calm enveloped him. Gently, Raven dropped him to the floor.

Starfire rushed to Robin's side, tenderly resting a hand on his heated forehead, gazing in concern.

"He is not well," she told him. "He is still having his nightmare."

"Man, the poor guy's a wreck," Cyborg sighed in dismay.

"I wish there was something we could do," Beast Boy agreed. They were all silent for a few moments until Raven's eyes suddenly took on a peculiar gleam.

"Beast Boy, that's it!"

"What?" he demanded.

Raven turned to Batman hopefully.

"We've been able to help him _after_ he wakes up, when the dream is already gone. It may have looked like he was getting better, but I think it was just building up inside. So we need to go _inside_ to help him.

"You're gonna-" Beast Boy began. "Eew…Well, you're gonna need a shrink ray, body suits, and a laser!"

"She means inside his mind," Batman pointed out, turning his full attention to Raven. "Can you do that?"

"I think it's worth a shot."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Cyborg asked. "His mind's probably sensitive right now."

"This self-destruction has to stop," Raven insisted. "Robin is our leader, but right now he needs us to lead him."

Starfire, who had been silent until this time, glanced up at Raven and nodded.

"Please, we need to bring him back."

Raven settled herself down beside Robin's still form, Batman sitting pensively beside her. A small collection of candles had been set up around them, flickering in the still dark room.

"What're the candles for?" Beast Boy whispered.

"They help her to relax and concentrate," Starfire explained in a hushed voice.

Chanting softly, Raven took Batman's hand with her own hand and laid her other on Robin's head.

"Are you ready?" she asked, not opening her eyes. Batman sighed, nervous. But Starfire's anxious gaze urged him on.

"As ready as I'll probably ever be," he told her.

Raven gave the slightest of nods and went on chanting. Batman's eyes seemed to suddenly cloud over with black, and the room before him disappeared. For a few moments he was trapped in a thick, suffocating darkness, unsure of where he was or how long he would remain. Then, the darkness cleared and he was in a cavernous room, lit by computer monitors that lit evilly upon the twisted rock formations.

"I'm surprised it worked so easily," Raven said coolly behind him. "I've never taken anyone else inside a mind with me."

"Where are we?" Batman inquired, not liking the place at all.

"Slade's old base. It was destroyed after Slade tried to control Terra. It's probably still preserved in his mind."

Batman gazed about the place, a sickening feeling in his stomach. This was the place where Robin had suffered under the hand of some madman.

It was then that they heard his pain-filled cry. Heart pounding, Batman took off, searching for the source. When he found them, his heart nearly stopped. Slade was standing over his collapsed form, beating him mercilessly. It was something Robin had described to the dark hero, but Batman had never really imagined what it must be like. So, this was what his friend -almost his son- endured every night.

With fury filling his heart, he charged forward and knocked Slade aside, angrily serving him the blows he had given Robin. Slade struck back, cutting Batman's lip, but he didn't care. With one final kick, he sent the villain crashing into one of his own rock formations, shattering the earthen structure and crashing the stones upon Robin's tormentor. It seemed that he was more powerful when he was in Robin's mind.

Fear erupted in his heart when he remembered Robin's condition. He dashed to Robin's side, dropping to his knees and lifting the boy tenderly, as though afraid that he might break, off the floor.

"Is it such a good idea to intrude like that?" Raven asked. Batman hesitated.

"It's never happened before, and we're here to change it for him, after all."

Robin stirred, his eyes opening slowly.

"Who's there?" he murmured.

"Just an old friend," Batman answered, relief flooding through him. Robin's eyes widened and he jumped out of Batman's grasp, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here? Get out, he'll kill you."

"It's all right, he isn't here right now," Batman explained calmly. Raven stepped out of the way, not wanting to intrude.

"No, you have to listen to me!" Robin insisted. "You have to get out, he'll kill you, I swear."

"And stay to fight him yourself?"

"Slade is my enemy. I'm the one who has to defeat him!" Robin cried.

"Not if you don't believe you can."

"I _have to_ stop him, no one else can do it," his words sounded rehearsed, as though he repeated them to himself over and over again.

"Robin, you don't have to devote you life to this."

"Who else will?"

"You don't have to think you're the only one, Robin. You need to let go."

"I can't, I'm the only one, that's who I am now!"

"No, Robin. You're just letting it get to you. You don't have to kill yourself over this."

"You don't get it! I have to, even if it kills me. That's who _I _am now!"

"You're Dick Grayson!" Batman cried. "You're still a boy, and that's all! Stop doing this to yourself!"

Robin froze, his eyes wide, and Batman immediately knew why. He had crossed the line this time, taken it too far, resurfaced old memories. The scene around him flickered as Robin struggled with another nightmare, one he hadn't experienced in forever. A circus tent, lights bright. The acrobats swinging up on the trapeze, and falling, falling. Body bags being pulled out of an ambulance. Piece by piece, Robin was reliving the death of the Flying Graysons. The night he was orphaned.

The room around them hardened back into the cavern. Robin, breathing heavily to fight off the heresy of tears, sank to his knees. Guiltily, Batman kneeled before him, laying a hand on the boy's shaking shoulder.

"I'm sorry-" he began, but Robin cut him off.

"No, you're right. I'm not acting like myself. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"I introduced you to this world of heroes and villains, Robin," Batman comforted. "Therefore, I'm responsible for whatever happens to you as long as you do this. I don't want you to drown in your own responsibility."

"It's no good." Hot tears slipped down the Boy Wonder's hot cheeks. "I'm weak, and I know it. I couldn't save them…I can't even save myself. So what am I supposed to do?"

Batman leaned in and pulled Robin into a close embrace. The boy was startled for a few seconds, but leaned into his guardian's shoulder and let the tears flow.

"Stop trying to grow up faster than you need to. You're still a boy, Robin. You don't have to take the weight of the world just yet."

Robin sat still, just letting himself feel like a child. Batman's heart swelled with pity and sympathy. He knew what Robin was going through, if not in the same way. It wasn't a surprise to him how defensive the boy had grown earlier, anger growing out of a need to protect. But there was no doubt in his mind that Robin was meant to do this, even if he ran into a few mishaps along the way.

He patted Robin's back soothingly as the boy's shoulders finally stopped shaking. Robin pulled away, hurriedly wiping his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Robin nodded numbly.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for," he offered Robin a hand up. Smiling, Robin took it.

Raven leaned against the wall away from the two of them. She hadn't heard anything but as far as she could tell things had gotten bad between them, then gotten better again. Wistfully, she wondered how Beast Boy would react to what they weresaying…he probably couldn't crack a joke about it. That was a nice thought-Beast Boy and Cyborg, quiet. Starfire, on the other hand, was the one who could really be enjoying this.

The pile of rubble shifted, causing Raven to jump and take a few nervous steps back. Leave it to Robin's mind to let this happen when she was most vulnerable. Slade burst out from amidst rocks, his menacing aura, intensified by Robin's hatred of him, washed over her like icy waves.

"Slade!" she cried, preparing to defend herself, hoping they had heard her. But her mental powers seemed to flicker and die shortly after she could summon them. Slade angrily back-handed her, sending the telepath crashing into the wall. Raven clutched her aching head, lying still against the wall. Why hadn't her powers- oh, right. This was Robin's mind. Here, he believed he was the only one who could defeat Slade.

Batman and Robin leapt to their feet.

"Raven!" Robin exclaimed. Batman laid a hand on his shoulder.

"This is your mind, Robin. Your rules. Are you ready?"

Robin stared at the approaching figure with fear growing in his heart. He swallowed.

"Yeah. This time, it'll be different."

Batman gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"You can do it. Just don't worry."

Robin nodded, taking a deep breath.

"You go stay with Raven. I'll deal with Slade."

Batman reluctantly left Robin's side, dashing over to check on Raven.

"Raven, are you alright?" He helped Raven clamber to her feet.

"Yeah, just a little rattled. He was so powerful." She let go of her head, letting her eyes focus. "Where's Robin?"

Batman turned to look at his old sidekick. Raven gasped.

"We have to help him-"

"No," Batman placed a firm grip on her shoulder. "This is something Robin has to do on his own."

Robin's heart thudded as Slade drew near. This man had haunted him during all hours, waking and sleeping, threatened his friends, and nearly driven him mad. This man, whose motives hadn't a glimmer of light in them, had nearly cost him his life, and nearly turned the people who meant most to him against him, had made him fight them, had set up other friendships that didn't exist- this man had ruined all their lives. And now, it was time to stop.

Robin took a fighting stance, narrowing his eyes, this was it. With an angry yell, Slade charged, swinging at the ex-acrobat's head. Robin ducked and aimed a kick at Slade's stomach. The villain stumbled, but was hardly disoriented enough to lose his bearings. Snapping back up, he threw a blow at Robin's face, then another and another. Robin recoiled and leapt into the air, kicking his opponent in the chest and somersaulting over him in midair, landing with a faint thud on the ground, his cape fluttering behind him.

Slade stumbled, infuriated behind his mask. But the intensity did nothing to disturb Robin, who felt curiously calm, knowing that Batman was there behind him.

Slade charged, aiming a punch at Robin's head, but Robin dodged, elbowing Slade sharply in the side, grimacing as his elbow dug in between ribs. Slade whirled around, knocking Robin's head. Slade exploded before his eyes, and before the boy could respond, Slade had kicked his feet out form under him, and Robin fell to the ground, the air rushing out of him with a gasp.

Robin rolled out of the way as Slade's fist came crashing down, throwing rock and dust into the air where the boy's head had been.

Clambering to his feet, Robin prepared to attack, but he wasn't fast enough. Slade slammed his boot into Robin's chest, and once again the titan found himself with his back on the cold, stone floor of the cave.

Gloved hands closed around his throat, and Robin choked for air as he was lifted into the air. He gagged and gasped for air, Slade's grip growing tighter and tighter. Robin clawed desperately at the hand around his neck, trying his very hardest to free it. But as the seconds ticked by, he began to feel weaker and more sluggish, the death grip magnified by the dreamscape.

"**_You're more pathetic every time we meet, Robin," _**Slade's voice dripped into Robin's ears like burning venom. **_"You used to actually stand a chance of becoming a threat, but now you're worthless. You can't even take care of yourself."_**

"No," Robin choked, his body growing limp. His energy was leaving him as his mind clouded over from lack of oxygen. All that echoed in his mind was Slade's hate filled words.

"_**Each and every one of them is going to die. Maybe I'll keep you alive long enough to watch. After all, it isn't as though you have the power to stop me."**_

Robin struggled weakly again, frustration growing within him. _Shut up,_ he wanted to yell. _Shut up, you're wrong!_ But his inability to protest was weakening his hazy mind. With a great effort, he glanced over at Batman and Raven. Yellow spots danced before his eyes as he focused on his mentor.

Batman had released Raven's shoulder and was clenching his fists so hard that, were his gloves removed, his knuckles would shine a stark white. He started anxiously at Robin, silently willing him to keep on fighting. More than anything the dark hero wanted to intervene, but he knew better. His eyes met Robin's and stiffly, fueled with agitation, he gave the curtest of nods.

"You're strong, Robin," he murmured, encouraging Robin as best he could.

Still choking for air, Robin nodded weakly. Summoning as much strength as was still left in him, he lashed out with his limp, hanging legs; Slade stumbled, and as his grip loosened enough for Robin to pry his fingers apart. He fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for a breath.

Slade kicked him aside in the ribs, but Robin quickly recovered, leaping to his feet and charging. Slade blocked his every attack and Robin, in turn dodged his. Robin took more than a few blows, but this time he traded them equally with Slade.

"This ends now!" Robin cried, catching Slade by the wrist and hurling him into the ground. Slade jumped back to his feet and swung, but Robin sidestepped him and brought his fists down between Slade's shoulder blades.

"You can't hurt me anymore!" Slade spun around, hooking his foot around Robin's ankles in an attempt to trip him, but the acrobat spun in the air, turning into a roundabout and landing on his feet. Slade's fist was suddenly flying toward his face, but Robin caught it, as he had never been able to.

"You're not in control anymore, Slade," he said bitterly. A small smile crept onto his lips, more enlightened than he'd had in a long time. Slade's eyes grew wide. Robin was no longer going to succumb to his own fear, and in that strength lay Slade's bane.

Robin released Slade's fist and attacked with all his might. This time, Slade couldn't hurt him. He swung again and again, his knuckles striking the black and orange mask until it cracked under the repeated impacts.

Slade stumbled back, falling to his knees, unable to fight back. Robin stood still before him, the smile gone from his lips.

"It's over, Slade."

Slade's eye rolled back in its socket, disappearing form view as he slumped forward, defeated at last.

Robin breathed heavily, his shoulder's heaving. Batman was at his side, half supporting him.

"Good job, Robin," he said, smiling down. Robin returned it.

"Just needed a little help to remember who I was." Concern seemed suddenly etched on his face. "That doesn't have to leave…here, does it?"

"I don't think I know what you're talking about. Are you going to be alright now?"

Robin glanced down at Slade and nodded.

"This time, I think I really won."

Something hard seemed to be pressing into his back, and his face felt hot. Raven glanced around.

"Batman, we'd better go." She turned to Robin. "You're starting to wake up."

"Just when being asleep isn't so bad. Well, I guess I'll see you on the other side."

Batman stepped back and before Robin's eyes, they dissolved into thin air.

Robin smiled as the scene around him shifted and darkened.

"Shh, he's waking up."

"Robin? Are you well?" a voice that reminded Robin of sweet honey questioned.

Robin's eyes fluttered open and he tried to sit up, but it sent the room a spin and he favored lying down.

"Hey man, are you cool now?" Cyborg asked. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," Robin muttered, placing a hand on his sweating forehead.

"You are feeling better, Robin?" Starfire pressed. Robin grinned and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, a lot better," he glanced momentarily at Batman, who smiled down at him in a way that seemed to say _Welcome back, Dick Grayson_.

Robin suddenly found himself immersed in a storm of hands hugging him, patting his back, and some even feeling his head. Somehow, he didn't think it could get a whole lot better.

Robin fastened his cape, smiling at his reflection in the mirror. His face was no longer gaunt and shadowed, his body no longer skeletal. His skin, no longer pale and pasty, held a healthy glow. He was finally beginning to feel like his old self again.

There was a knock on his door and Robin turned to see Starfire walk in.

"Robin, we are preparing to volley the ball on the roof. Are you well enough to join us?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Are you certain you are not too sick?" she asked in concern. Robin grinned in amusement at her almost motherly care.

"Don't worry. Ever since the nightmares went away, I've finally gotten better."

Robin grinned.

"Now I can dream about other things."

Starfire smiled and Robin's heart fluttered just a bit.

"Then that is good," she told him. "Come; let us go to play the game."

Shortly thereafter, the two of them emerged on the roof where Beast Boy and Cyborg waited impatiently as sun down shone upon the tower.

"Come on, dude!" Beast Boy complained. Raven, who sat meditating not far off, cracked open one eye.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" she said sarcastically. Beast Boy glared.

"Hey, man, you sure you don't wanna play?"

Batman stared blankly.

"I'd rather watch, thank you."

Robin and Starfire took their places on one side of the net. Cyborg, grinning, served the ball. In mere moments, time was lost in a flurry of hitting, dodging, and arguments as to whether or not the ball was in or out. Robin was only slightly more sluggish than usual, but that was alright, considering how quickly his recent recovery had been.

Starfire was about to hit the ball back to Beast Boy, but froze as their devices began flashing and beeping, not seeming to notice as the volleyball bounced off her head.

Cyborg flipped open his arm.

"Looks like somebody found a bank they like. We'd better go. Robin, you feel up to it?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The titans leapt to immediate attention, dashing back into the tower. Robin came in the rear, going in with Batman at his side.

"You've done a very good job with this team. I'm glad I'm finally going to have a chance to see you fighting crime."

"Thanks. It's good that you finally came to see us."

"It's not going to be easy, going back to Gotham."

For a few moments, Robin looked crestfallen, but he got over it.

"That's okay. After all, Gotham needs you like Jump City needs us."

They stopped at the lower garage, where Robin kept his bike.

"Ready for one last adventure together?" the boy asked.

"Always."

The titans tore down the streets, which seemed to have life now in the darkening hours, due to the robbery taking place. Cyborg rode in his car, and Robin on his bike, speeding to catch their criminal.

Robin glanced up through his helmet, his smile widening when he saw a dark figure following them.

Fin.


End file.
